loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitta MacBridge
Brigitta MacBridge first appeared in 1960 but her relationship with Scrooge is said to have started in 1930. The relationship did not start well. Scrooge, who at the time had already been isolated from his family, when hearing of her feelings about him reacted quite cynically. He bought her an expensive fur coat and in exchange asked her to never bother him again. This did not work. Brigitta truly loves Scrooge, and for decades she has tried every method to get him to return her love. This includes stalking him, which greatly infuriates Scrooge. To impress him she has established her own business and at times acts as his rival. She has proven to be cunning and skilful and seems to have a very strong will. Sometimes she has Jubal Pomp helping her. Dickie Duck (Goldie's Granddaughter) occasionally appears as her employee. Right from the beginning, Scarpa and his successors have left enough hints that Scrooge is interested in her but does not enjoy her obsession with him. Although he pretends to be emotionless—a typical character trait—he is not. When she gets in trouble he is there to help her, and he has at times protected her from danger; whenever another man expresses an interest in her, Scrooge seems not to be above jealousy. In the story "The Next Best Thing" by Lars Jensen, Scrooge can make her date his rival Flintheart Glomgold, so he feels free at last, but then he discovers Flintheart is heartlessly using her and rescues her. Though Scrooge has had chances to end their strange relationship, when she is truly frustrated with his behavior, he has instead chosen to pass them by and even apologises to her at times. On another note, Brigitta acts as Scrooge's personal nurse whenever he is sick and has nursed him back to health on many occasions. She is among Scrooge's most trusted allies and she volunteers to help whenever he asks for it. Scrooge's relatives are quite friendly with Brigitta and seem to have accepted her as an unofficial member of the family; she is even present in family meetings. Brigitta has also helped them against the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell at times. John D. Rockerduck is said to find his rival's relationship amusing and is himself friendly with Brigitta, including John already pretended to be in love with her to make Scrooge jealous. And it really worked for Brigitta, but then Scrooge discovered her pact with John, who was interested in keeping Scrooge busy in a possible marriage with Brigitta. These events were shown in the classic story "Zio Paperone e l'amore a seconda vista" ("Uncle Scrooge and Love at Second Sight"). In a 2007 issue of the comic, a parallel-universe Scrooge is bankrupt and married to Brigitta, whose shopaholic ways are contributing to his money problems. When the parallel-universe Scrooge fools the Earth A Scrooge into trading places, the Earth A Scrooge works to set things right by retiring his debts and seeking money-making opportunities. He also put Brigitta on a strict budget and says she should do her own cooking, as she was once a restaurateur. After Scrooge solves the money problems of his parallel-universe counterpart, he returns to his own world but realizes he may be missing out on marriage, so he starts a relationship with the Brigitta from his world. Despite the fact that Brigitta MacBridge and Glittering Goldie love the same man, Scrooge McDuck, these two quite different ladies have never been in conflict because of his affection in the rare comic stories where they both appear. But in the story "Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè" (free translation: "The Arrival of Dickie Duck") by Romano Scarpa Brigitta feels really sad when she sees Scrooge and Glittering together for a brief moment, but then Glittering comforts her and says that she assumes Brigitta loves Scrooge's stingness more than himself and Brigitta thanks for Glittering's "kind" words and calls her "my friend". There are only three other Italian stories - "Zio Paperone Pigmalione" ("Uncle Scrooge Benefactor"), "Zio Paperone e Le Grandi Conquiste" ("Uncle Scrooge and The Big Achievement") and "Paperina di Rivondosa" ("Daisy of Rivondosa") by Silvia Ziche - where they both appear, but they aren't showed talking to each other in none of them, including they don't even meet face to face in any panel of the stories "Zio Paperone Pigmalione" and "Zio Paperone e Le Grandi Conquiste". In the story "Paperinik, Paperinika e la Romantica Vendicatrice" (Duck Avenger, Super Daisy and the Romantic Avenger) of February 13, 2013, Brigitta takes the identity of Brigittik, the Romantic Avenger. This identity re-appears in later stories. In German and Dutch, she is named Gitta (sometimes Brigitta) Gans (Gans = Goose). In newer Dutch comics her name is changed to Brigitta MacBridge. Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Villain's Crush Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest